Never Fall Away
by Cadorette
Summary: Cassidy, who has just moved to Tulsa, was attacked by Soc's on her way back home from the grocery store. Who ends up saving her? And will they ever see each other after she's thanked him? Read to find out! DallyxOC. Rated M for a reason!
1. Night Train

**Summary: Cassidy has just moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma with her older brother, Ryder. On her way back home from the grocery store, Cassidy is jumped by a band of drunken Soc's. Thankfully, one brave greaser rescues her and returns her to the Curtis home to treat to her wounds. Cassidy can't help but see her savior again. **

**A/N: Dally is definitely my favorite character in the Outsiders. He's hot :3 Also, this follows the ****movie****, but is set during the summer. Anyways, I own nothing of the book or its characters, except for my own charrie's. This chapter is _Night Train, by James Brown._**Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"God, what the <em>hell<em> did you put in these boxes, Ryder?" Cassidy called and barely tipped over from all the weight she was carrying. Ryder, clad in a plain black shirt and jeans, peeked his head from the gaping doorway of their new house and chuckled as he watched her stumble up the last few stairs to the porch. Gasping, Cassidy dropped the monstrous box at her feet and glared at her brother.

"I never knew you were so wimpy, Cass." Ryder sneered, picking up the box with ease and flinging it over his shoulder. Cassidy shook her head but followed him inside. The house was a welcoming sight to her; something she'd been looking forward to from the start. She and Ryder had moved all the way Adamsville, Tennessee to live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He said it was because he had friends there, but Cassidy knew it was also because of what had happened in Adamsville. She didn't really like to talk about it.

There wasn't any furniture inside yet- except for their two bedroom sets- but Ryder had planned to order a couch and a chair once he'd made some money. The living room was completely bare save for a small TV in the corner and a pillow for their dog, Chief, to sleep and rest on. They'd rescued him when he was just a puppy, and had cared for him ever since. Being a German Shepard, he was normally jumping off the walls and barking at random pedestrians, but lately he'd been lazy and just tired overall. He picked up his head as Cassidy walked by, but laid down again and quickly fell asleep.

The kitchen was vacant, too. A box of cereal and a bag of pasta sat idly on the counter, but that was about all the food they had at the moment. Frowning, Cassidy waited for Ryder to finish unpacking the last of his things before asking, "You know we have barely any food, right?"

Ryder stepped into the kitchen and eyed the cereal and pasta deeply. Cassidy knew he was thinking; he always looked mad when things were on his mind.

"I'll drive to the store before supper."

"Can I go?" Cassidy retorted. Ryder laughed and curtly shook his head.

"You can't even drive without slamming on the brakes every two seconds," He stated, "Make a list and I'll pick it up."

"Please, Ryder?" Cassidy begged, hugging him tightly, "Please?"

He could never resist her pleads, which had definitely come in currant handy. Ryder sighed but accepted and sulked back into his room. Cassidy decided to walk, since the rough sound of their beat-down truck usually made Chief go crazy. Cassidy ran her fingers through her long, straight light-brown hair and waited for Ryder to pass her a handful of cash for the store. As she peered out the window, Cassidy spotted a group of boys around the ages of fourteen and eighteen walking proudly on the sidewalk across from their house. A fearful shiver ran down her spine, and Cassidy instantly recognized them as greasers. She continued to spy on them secretly, though. One hood, who was wearing a dark gray Mickey Mouse shirt and faded denim jeans, was absently flicking a switchblade open and closed at his side. The rest were weaponless, but still looked like they ate nails for breakfast. One, however, caught her attention. He was tall, with an angled face and dark brown hair. He wore a thick leather jacket and had his hands stuffed into his pockets. Suddenly, he glanced up and their eyes locked for a split second, and he smirked. Yelping softly, Cassidy would have cracked her head on the island if it hadn't been for Ryder, who luckily caught her before she tumbled over.

"They're not going to hurt you," Ryder said in a soothing voice, "You're okay; you're fine."

Cassidy fought the urge to hyperventilate. _The greaser… he'd looked so much like-_

"I don't want you leaving the house, Cassie," Ryder murmured, interrupting her memories, "I don't trust those boys."

"I'm fine, Ryder, like you said," Cassidy insisted, balancing herself against the counter, "Just a little spooked is all."

She hurried to escape his prying protection, even though she _was_ still scared. Things had… _happened_ in Adamsville, things that still haunted Cassidy's mind.

"Wait," Ryder said, just as she was leaving. He paused before motioning to Chief, "Take the dog."

Cassidy smiled and called for Chief, who immediately leaped forward with renowned excitement. He would be serving as her personal bodyguard for the day.

The evening air was chilly, causing another violent shudder to rack her body. Chief padded loyally at her side, warming her leg. Cassidy wore a pair of dark jean shorts, a black shirt and a form-fitting jacket, but as still practically freezing; even though it was still early summer.

Cassidy was tan, too. Tanner than most girls she'd happened to see upon arriving in Tulsa. Back in Adamsville, Cassidy was a fantastic softball player and normally spent her summer's practicing and playing game for her team, which meant she was vulnerable to the sun for _hours_ sometimes. Ryder was the same way, though. He worked for a construction company, where, at a site, he supposedly met a man by the name of Darrel Curtis. They became friends by coincidence, which aided their decision to move to Tulsa. Ryder had never met Darrel's two younger brothers, but he said they'd be good boys to look after her.

They left Adamsville for two reasons: money problems, and the fact that Cassidy was brutally attacked. A gang of boys had held her down and beaten her, and would have raped her if it hadn't have been for Ryder. He chased them away just by the intensity of his size. Ryder had to be around 6"2, with huge muscles not even an athlete could own up to. He was been watching over Cassidy since their parents hardly gave a rat's ass about what became of them. It was frustrating to know they didn't care, but at least Cassidy had Ryder. He was the best brother any sixteen-year old girl could have.

The grocery store was empty except for an elderly couple who were quietly arguing in the back. The owner griped about Chief dragging his dirty paws inside, so Cassidy tied him outside and shopped briskly. She picked out loaves of bread, milk, butter and a dozen or so more essentials. Cassidy didn't forget to grab a candy bar, either. She was a pure _sucker_ for chocolate.

With three bags full of food, Cassidy strolled outside of the store. The leash that had once held Chief secure had been cut; he was nowhere to be seen. Pursing her lips in confusion, Cassidy glanced around and found exactly who she was looking for, plus extras. In an alleyway nearby, about four or five nicely-dressed boys were taunting Chief; pulling his tail and pushing him around. Infuriated, Cass ditched the bags she'd been holding onto the ground and stormed across the street to their position. Upon her advancement, one boy looked up and whistled loudly, causing the others to turn as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassidy demanded, her firm voice startling her, "That's _my_ dog, assholes."

"We were just having some fun." One of them jeered, coiling his fingers around Cassidy's shoulder as she walked past him to reach Chief. His hand was covered with mean, maniac-looking rings; rings that could really hurt someone. She fought against his grip, but he was too strong. He pulled her toward him and the alcohol coming from his breath almost made her gag for air.

"You're awfully pretty," He whispered, "And you're the new girl in town. Why don't we show you how we Soc's do things in Tulsa?"

Without any second thoughts, the "Soc" pushed her harshly. Cassidy fell hard, and tried to run, but he already had her pinned to the ground. _This isn't happening; this isn't happening,_ she thought, _not again, dear God, please. _

Chief barked and lunged forward, biting onto one of the Soc's ankles. The boy roared and swung a blade from his pocket, slicing the dog's snout cleanly. Chief whined and backed away with his tail hidden between legs. Cassidy kicked her knee forward and hit the boy above her square in the groin. He growled and punched her, and the rings dug into her skin as if it were nothing. He continued to ravage her with excruciating pain, though. She gasped from the sudden loss of mind, and the failure of willpower. Ryder wasn't here, now. He wouldn't be able to save her. This was it.

As if on cue, a loud, acrid yell sent the boy on top of her flailing backwards. Cassidy groaned and curled into a ball, finding the cement comforting against her bruised skin. She knew the boy had beaten her more than she really thought, although she wished that was a lie.

After a series of cries and screams, someone perched over her. Cassidy barely opened her eyes, and saw that it was the boy she'd seen earlier; the one who'd also seen her.

"Don't, please," She pleaded, "Please-"

"Shh, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," He said and winced as he got a good look at her, "Those damn Soc's did a lot more damage than I thought. I better get you someplace safe before they come back with heaters. Can you walk?"

Cassidy shook her head, and he leaned down and scooped her into his arms like she was a mere ragdoll. But… she trusted him. There was just something about the look in his eyes that told her she was going to be alright. He began to run, and Cassidy had no idea where to, but she was glad he had been there to rescue her.

"You're that girl I saw earlier," He realized, "Golly, I thought it was you. Two-bit said you were a looker, but you ran away from the window too quickly for me to see. No offense or anything."

Cassidy almost laughed, but knew it would do no good. Same old guys; just like her friends back in Adamsville.

"I'm Dally, by the way." He said.

"Cassidy," She replied in a quiet, hoarse whisper, "Cassidy MacTavish."

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," He urged quickly, pinching her finger, "Tell me about yourself."

He was so worried about her, but why? She'd only seen him once before, and they'd only been talking for five minutes. Cassidy answered his questions, though, knowing it would only reassure him that she was awake.

Cassidy must have zoned out, because the next second she was inside a dimly lit room. A crowd of people stood around her, and someone was pressing a dampened rag against her forehead. Cassidy whimpered and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Ryder will be here soon, Cass," Someone said, "I just called him. We used to be buddies back at a construction sites, you know?."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it went pretty good! Reviews are much appreciated. I'll accept constructive criticism, too, but please don't insult my writing. I have ideas; I put them on paper; I type them. The story of my life. Again, thanks for reading!**


	2. All Shook Up

**A/N: Thanks to **_**BringMeBelugas, MarMarBinks **_**and**_** Pidia **_**for the reviews :D Here's Chapter Two with _All Shook Up, by Elvis Presley_. Things are moving by quickly. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Cassidy woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. She tasted blood on her lips and felt an allover ache consume her body. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to an unknown room, an unknown house and a lumpy, unknown couch she'd been sleeping on. No one seemed to be around, but she could hear a conversation being held outside on the porch. Cassidy recognized Ryder's voice, but the other was surreal and new to her.<p>

"We came here hoping it wouldn't happen again," Ryder said quietly, "I can't believe this."

"Damn Soc's are getting braver and braver these days," The opposing man said, "They've really branched out lately."

"I want your boys to watch over Cass," Ryder replied with burden, "Soda and Ponyboy could really change her. I want her to trust people again, and I think they could help."

Soda and Ponyboy? Were those types of drinks or something? Cassidy wondered where Dally was instead of pondering on the variety of possible flavors a "_Ponyboy_" could be. She'd probably never see him again anyways, but why was she so concerned? He had saved her life, but he was just another hood off the streets. He probably did stunts like that every week.

The door opened and Ryder stepped inside with another man behind him. When Cassidy saw her brother she burst into tears and he rushed forward to hug her carefully. He reassured her that everything was okay until she'd quieted down, and turned to the man standing stilly behind them.

"This is Darrel. You can call him Darry, though. He's like family-"

"Where's Dally?" Cassidy asked. Ryder and Darry exchanged an uneasy look.

"Dallas left when you fell asleep," Darry answered, folding his hands in his pockets, "He was especially worried about you. That's not his nature, so if I were you, I'd take it as a compliment."

"How about we get you home?" Ryder suggested, "You need some rest and something to eat."

Cassidy nodded calmly and grabbed onto his forearms as he helped her to her feet. She was luckily able to walk, although half her body weight was spent leaning against Ryder's side. Darry kept a hand on her shoulder just to make sure she wouldn't fall. His actions reminded her of the Soc in the alleyway, but she kept quiet.

"Where's Chief?" Cassidy questioned. Ryder paused, glancing at Darry, who replied with a mere solemn look.

"One of the Soc's got ahold of him while they were running. I'm sorry, Cassie." Ryder muttered, swallowing heavily. Cassidy felt the familiar lump rising in her throat but managed to keep from crying again. With one last pledged thanks to Darry, Ryder drove Cass home. She was able to take a much needed shower, but as soon as she stepped into her room after she'd gotten dressed, she collapsed onto her bed and was fast asleep before Ryder could ever offer her anything to eat.

She woke up the next morning to more voices in the kitchen. Cassidy managed to brush her strewn hair into a reasonable wavy do, and headed for the kitchen. The boy talking to her brother almost gave her a heart attack.

_Dally. _

"Dally," Cassidy said quickly, fumbling over her words, "Hey, uh, it's nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too, Cassidy," He said and smiled coyly, "I came here to see if you were doing any better… You are, right?"

"Of course," She insisted, twirling a strand of her hair around her ring finger, "I know words can't truly express my gratitude, but… thank you. I don't know what would have-"

"Don't worry, don't worry. Those Soc's won't mess with you now that know you've got greasers protecting you," He said and turned to Ryder, "Mind if we take a walk to the park? I promise I'll watch after her."

"Sure," Ryder countered. Cassidy looked collected on the outside, but on the inside her stomach had to be tying itself in knots, "But come straight back. And don't let her out of your sight. _Hear me_, Winston?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. MacTavish." Dally responded with a slight sarcastic tone. He turned to Cassidy and his features softened just barely; like kids watching a snail drag on slowly. She grinned, and he led her outside and they began walking to the park.

"I'm damn glad I left the movie house early last night," Dally said, breaking the silence that had been forming between them, "Darry's talked about you and your brother before. Says Ryder's a real hoot if you get to know him, and that you two moved here because he wanted you to feel safe or something."

"It's a long story." Cassidy answered. She wasn't in the mood to explain her life story, anyways. Dally just shrugged and whipped his head around when someone called his name.

"Soda!" Dally exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. The boy approaching them wore a pair of jeans, a stained white shirt and an oily blue work jacket. He held a hat in his hand and was smiling brightly at them, "You're supposed to be working, kid."

Soda? Like what Ryder had said when he was talking to Darry? Cassidy had never met anyone by the name of Soda. She'd have to mark that on her calendar.

"Sorry about what happened, Cassidy," Soda said, but held out his hand, "I'm Sodapop, Darry's younger brother. Ponyboy is our brother too. He and Johnny are probably sitting at the lot."

Cassidy shook his hand and introduced herself, even though it was obvious that he already knew who she was. They continued to walk to the park with an added member to their group. Dally was puffing on a cigarette the whole time.

"You really shouldn't smoke," Cassidy stated, "You're lungs will suffocate."

"Have you ever even tried a weed?" Dally asked instead, changing the subject, "They aren't _that_ bad, princess."

"Princess, huh?" Cassidy pressed, smirking. Dally returned the gesture with a crooked grin, and replied, "We all got pet names, sweetheart. Hell, we don't call Keith Two-bit for no reason. Its cause' he's always got to opinionate himself. He's got to get his _two bits_ into the conversation."

"I'm not like a princess, though," She said, "Why don't you just call me by my real name until we find something more suitable."

"Sure thing," Dally nodded, but murmured under his breath, "_Princess_"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, but found herself admiring him. They sat on one of the park benches and talked about daily life; how Cassidy looked better, and how business at the gas station had been at its highest in the past week or two.

"What happened in Adamsville?" Dally suddenly asked, "Darry once said something about it, but he didn't give away too much."

Cassidy coughed; feeling the urge to bend forward and vomit. She remained content, though, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Remind me later, and I'll tell you then." She answered simply.

Dally watched her closely, but decided not to question her any further. When Soda had to leave for work, Cassidy and Dally started back home. At her front door, Dally muttered an apology.

"What are you apologizing for?" Cassidy asked, shifting her weight onto one leg.

"I shouldn't have asked you what I did," He grumbled, leaning and propping his foot against the door, "I'm just a nosy, loud-mouthed greaser is all."

"No you're not," Cassidy said, narrowing her eyes in distaste, "Dally, _you saved my life_. What else could someone expect from you?"

She could tell Ryder was probably watching them from the kitchen window. Dally didn't seem likely to answer, so Cassidy launched her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. He tensed up at first but soon relaxed into the hug and wound his own arms around her waist.

"I'll see you around, then." Dally said huskily as they pulled apart. He hesitated before descending down the porch stairs and walking off. Cassidy wasn't positive of where he was going, but she was sure he felt like a million bucks by the way he swung his shoulders back with each proud and _oh-so-greaser-like_ step he took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it, review it!**


	3. Uptight

**A/N: The story will soon begin to follow the events of the movie. Just give it time and they should come together. Also, Sandy- Soda's girlfriend- isn't a BIG known character in my story. Also, the chapter songs don't always go with the chapter. Just a reminder :P Chapter 3 with _Uptight, by Stevie Wonder._ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Without Chief at home, Cassidy often found herself moping around their new house with nothing to do. She hadn't seen Dally for over a week, although Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy came by once or twice to chat. Cassidy hoped Dally would show up with them as a sort of surprise, but he never did. The furniture arrived, too, and the living room actually started to look inviting for a change. Cassidy was lying on the coach one morning when she heard a knock at the door. Since Ryder was at work, she pondered if she should even answer it at all, but decided it would be better to in the long run. Standing on the porch was Sodapop in his DX uniform and Two-bit in his orange Mickey Mouse shirt.<p>

"Hey, guys," Cassidy said, backing away so they could walk inside. Two-bit definitely seemed at home as soon as he stepped through the door. He plopped onto the couch and fiddled with his switchblade, "What are you two doing here?"

Cassidy walked into the kitchen to make chocolate milk for them; something she'd learned was probably one of their favorite beverages. Other than beer, that is, but that normally only applied for Two-bit. Soda wasn't much of a drinker; Darry would kill him if he ever came home as drunk as Two-bit.

"Dally got in trouble with the fuzz," Soda replied casually and sat on one of the barstools under the kitchen island, "I just thought we should tell you. I know you like him, Cassie."

"I do not!" Cassidy exclaimed, her voice rising a few unnecessary octaves. Two-bit laughed heartily and so did Soda, but she just ignored them with a shake of their head.

"He likes you too, though," Two-bit said, gulping down the last of his chocolate milk before Soda could even take a sip, "I can tell. He's only done _one_ ornery thing this week, and he keeps talking about seeing you and shit like that. It's annoying, if you ask me."

"Oh, hush it, Two-bit." Soda grumbled. Two-bit leaped up and playfully tackled Sodapop onto the ground. They roughly wrestled for a few minutes before Cassidy forcefully plied them apart by grabbing onto the soft spot of their ears.

"You're going to break everything in here if you two don't stop." Cassidy chuckled. Soda rubbed his ear and Two-bit just grinned jeeringly.

"Anyways," Soda began, "I was thinking you and your brother could stop by the house tonight. We're having a little… _party_, I guess. The whole gang'll be there."

_I bet Dally wont,_ Cassidy thought, _but I'm game. _

"Sure, why not?" Cassidy said, and Soda suddenly hugged her tightly. She tilted her head curiously and glanced at Two-bit over Soda's shoulder. Two-bit smirked and shrugged, but she knew he was keeping something from her. When she pulled away from Sodapop, a faint blush had settled across his cheeks and he was still smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh, we'll see you then," Soda stammered. He turned to Two-bit, and they both said bye before disappearing out the door.

Cassidy was a bit shocked. Why had Soda acted that way? He couldn't like her as well… could he? She sighed deeply and called Ryder to tell him about the party.

The Curtis home was completely packed that night. Everyone was there; Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Steve, Two-bit, Johnny and Cassidy and Ryder. Dally was nowhere to be seen, though. Cassidy found herself sitting on the couch, in the middle of Sodapop and Steve. Steve seemed uninterested in her, although they were quietly talking about Dally's situation with the fuzz. Sodapop, on the other hand, was being a bit _close_; closer than he'd ever acted before.

They all ate an enormous amount of food and returned to their earlier positions. By that time, the chatter had quieted down because of their full bellies. Cassidy leaned her head back against the couch and Soda did as well.

"I feel sick." She muttered jokingly. Soda chuckled, his voice deep.

"Me too," He murmured, "I don't think I can even move."

"Do you think Dally will be okay?" Cassidy asked after a short pause. Soda hesitated as well and muttered something quick under his breath. Was he _mad_?

"Just, don't worry about him. This kind of stuff happens all the time. You'd be stupid to even care what happens to him." He retorted, his voice a short snap. His tone almost caused her to flinch. Soda's mouth gaped at his words, and he fondled his DX hat nervously.

"Wait, I didn't mean-"

"No, I know what you meant," Cassidy interrupted, feeling heat creep to her face. She was mad; angrier than she'd been in a long time. She stood up and motioned to Ryder, who was beginning to leave anyways, "Bye, everyone."

They all answered with "_Bye Cassie Cakes,"_ or "_See'ya Cass_,"; except for Soda, who was speechless. Cassidy tried to calm her nerves, but all she really wanted to do was go home and sleep. She trudged into her room and curled into a ball on her bed.

She was just about to fall asleep when there was a crack at her window. Startled, Cassidy nearly fell off of her bed. What was that? She crept toward her window and pushed the curtain away to see the gruesome shadow of a boy standing in her backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short! REVIEW!**


	4. Sunshine of your Love

**A/N: And here's Chapter Four. This scene doesn't take place in the movie (like when Johnny and Ponyboy meet Cherry). It's just something little where Dally and Cassidy can talk. Thank you **_**MileyC.5813**_** for your review! Also, I may not be able to update as frequently since softball season has stared. Just bear with me and I should be releasing a chapter each week. Review and tell me how I'm doing so far! ** AND, I'm going to be naming the chapters from here on out (Plus giving the other's names too). Each of them are going to be songs released during the 50's and 60's. This Chapter is _Sunshine Of Love, by Cream_. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the night, Cassidy was unsure who the man in her yard was. He was waving warmly at her though, as if they were long lost friends. What if it was that Soc; the one who had attacked her? The thought caused her to bite her bottom lip nervously, but at least Ryder was home. He'd keep her safe no matter what.<p>

She heaved her window open bravely and leaned her head outside, where she could see more clearly. She was expecting another pebble to be hurled toward her, but instead the figure began running closer as he realized he'd caught her attention. With each step his appearance became clearer and clearer, until Cassidy knew exactly who it was.

"Dallas Winston, what the hell are you doing here?" Cassidy hissed, a wave of relief washing over her. Dally grinned wickedly as she spoke, "You scared me half to death."

"Get ready, princess, we're going to the movie theatre." He whispered and started walking around to the front, giving her no time to answer. She shook her head and closed the window quietly. Dally actually wanted to hang with her! It was both an incredible and anxious feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, but she hurried to dress in a more appropriate attire. Jeans and a navy blue tank shirt seemed to do the trick. But as soon as she glided outside silently, a burst of cool wind wracked her body.

"Jesus, you're going to freeze in this weather," Dally said. He handed her his leather jacket, and she put it on and sighed at the warmth emitting onto her cold skin, "Come on, let's go; before your brother wakes up."

Dally turned and started walking casually toward a shiny, bright red Thunderbird. Cassidy was surprised to see such a nice car, but followed him anyways.

"Is this your car?" She asked once he'd started driving.

"Nah," He replied, lighting a cigarette, "My buddy, Buck Merrill, he let me use it. I wouldn't admit to it to anyone else, but I could never have something as nice as this."

"You don't know that," Cassidy shrugged, flashing her icy blues eyes to his grayish ones, "God, Dally, do you always drive this fast?"

Dally laughed and only sped up. They zipped past buildings and houses at the speed of lightning; or close to it. Cassidy spotted the drive-in movie theatre before they even got their; the giant screen probably illuminating a whole acre of cleared land. Dally parked and led her inside, although he eyed a small crevice under a fence leading into the enclosed area. He paid for them both and found two empty seats. The movie was just beginning, even though they were really paying much attention.

"So what happened with you and the police?" Cassidy asked.

"I thought one of the boys would tell you," He muttered. Someone snapped at him for being too loud, but he ignored them easily, "I dunno; I've just got this reputation the fuzz don't like. They'll jail me for dropping a pin on the sidewalk."

Cassidy felt Dally's hand stretch behind her shoulders, and she smirked knowingly but said nothing.

"I used to live in New York," Dally stated, "Yeah, I rolled with the big guys up there. I did rodeos, too. I still do, sometimes. I used to be a champion; the gang used to come and watch me."

"Sounds dangerous." Cassidy chided.

"You've got to have a_ little_ adventure in your life, princess," Dally replied, "Now that Soda ain't here, can you tell me what happened in Adamsville?"

Cassidy sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. Should she tell him? Could he keep things a secret? Her emotions won the best of her, and she decided to express what had happened anyways.

"There was a small gang in Adamsville. They weren't friendly, like you guys. They killed people on a regular basis; including my friend, but that's a whole different story. They were mean and vicious and lived on the streets," She cleared her throat, "I had stayed at school late and was walking home when one of them jumped out of an alley and pinned me. The others were drinking and holding me down too. H-He held a knife to my throat so I couldn't get away. They completely destroyed my clothes and would have… _continued_, if it hadn't have been for Ryder. He scared them away before they could do anything worse than what they'd already done."

She pushed down the fabric of his jacket and her shirt, and showed him the long scar running from the nape of her neck to her armpit. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

"Wow. I'm sorry; I truly am," He murmured, his tone changing, "That's why you were so afraid of me that first night."

"Yeah," She said, "But I know who you are now. You're different than what I thought you'd be."

"You look cold, com'ere." He said suddenly, and pulled her closer to him. She smiled contently and settled against his shoulder with his cheek on the crown of her head. _He's horrible at flirting._

"Soda seemed mad when I talked about you." Cassidy said after a long pause where they'd both paid some attention to the movie.

"Ah, he's just jealous. If you let him cool off, he should be fine. It's something about those Curtis boys that makes them _real_ angry, _real_ fast," Dally shrugged, "He's searching for love, too. He dropped out of school a few months ago and works full time at the DX Gas Station, but he still has a lot of time on his hands. He's talking to this Sandy girl, but they aren't a real couple yet. What do you think?"

When he received no answer, Dally looked down and saw that she had fallen fast asleep, curled tightly against him. Her chest rose and fell evenly with each long, tired breath. Dally smiled, but said nothing to her. He was comfortable this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww :3 How sweet. Like it, review it!**


	5. Heartbreak Hotel

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter Five, kiddies, which is named ****Heartbreak Hotel, by Elvis Presley. ****Thank you to **_**Kaisey**_** for your review and for everyone else. Your support is very inspiring! Speaking of, if anyone has not seen the Kony 2012 video, I strongly recommend you do, or visit ****for more information. Thanks, and review!**

* * *

><p>Two-bit and Ponyboy sat directly in front of the TV, swallowing piece after piece of chocolate cake. Cassidy had never seen anyone eat as much as they had, and it didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon. Dally yawned tiredly and commented on how focused Two-bit was to the episode of Mickey Mouse flashing brightly on the screen. Cassidy giggled softly and he tightened his adoring grip on her hand in a form of pride.<p>

Little over a month had passed since Cassidy and Ryder first arrived in Tulsa. Not much activity had come from the Soc's except for a brief fight against Sodapop and Bob, the boy that had attacked Cassidy in the alleyway. They broke out before the fuzz came around, though. If they hadn't, Darry would have skinned Soda alive, and Bob too.

Ryder was gone most of the time for work. He woke up every morning at around four A.M. and got back home at midnight; give or take an hour. Cassidy often stayed at the Curtis home with Ponyboy while Darry and Soda were working, too. Johnny would hang with them frequently, and Cassidy heartily conversed with them. That is, until Dally would show up.

He always came by at noon; crudely honking the horn of Buck Merrill's sleek Thunderbird to alert her that he was there. Cassidy would leap up like a giddy schoolgirl while Johnny and Ponyboy just laughed at her. She'd hurry to gather her things, asking questions like, "I look okay, right?" and "Oh, shoot, I forgot cash. What if Dally doesn't have any?", to which Johnny and Pony would reply, "You look great, Cassie Cakes," and "Dally _always_ has cash; don't worry."

Normally, Dally would just take her to the movies or to Dairy Queen. Nothing fancy, but she didn't expect much of that from him. Dally wasn't fancy or romantic… well, maybe just a little.

The door opened, bringing Cassidy back to her senses. She looked up as Sodapop and Steve stepped inside; dressed in their DX uniforms. As soon as Steve spotted Two-bit and Ponyboy devouring the remaining pieces of the chocolate cake, he leaped down beside them and bit down on a huge chunk. Soda's jaw was clamped down tight as he flashed his gaze over Cassidy and Dally. She instantly felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Without waiting to say hello, Soda rushed back to his room and slammed the door shut. Dally cursed quietly.

"I'll go talk to him." Cassidy suggested. She crept toward Soda and Ponyboy's room quietly and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door was flung open by Sodapop, who stood still, panting with his anger. When he realized it was only Cassidy, he sighed and sat heavily back onto his bed.

Cassidy had only been in Soda and Pony's room a few times. It looked completely different than when she'd last been there. The walls were the same cracked white but a variety of Elvis and James Brown photos had been tacked around the window and above their bed. The covers were gathered in a tangle on the carpeted floor, along with Soda's shirt. His chest was bare and exposed, and Cass felt the need to turn away, but focused on his face instead.

"Are you okay, Soda?" She asked, "You've been acting strange lately."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard seeing Dally _all _over you _all_ the time," Soda growled, "it's hard enough that I like you, but now I've had to live with it almost every day."

"Wait, what?" Cassidy murmured, "But we weren't even a… _couple_."

"I know that," Soda murmured, "I just- I don't know. Sorry I even brought it up."

"No, this needs to be resolved. I'm ready to sit down and talk to you if it takes hours, Soda, because I hate being ignored by you."

"You really like Dally, don't you?" Sodapop asked, his voice sincere. Cassidy paused, but made up her made quickly.

"Yeah, I really do. He makes me happy, Soda. He makes me forget what's happened in my life and he actually cares," She replied, "I know we haven't known each other for long, but every time I'm with him I feel like I can do anything, _say_ anything and he'll listen and accept me. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"No," Soda shook his head, "Dal's been acting the same way since he met you. He's nicer to the whole gang, Cassidy. I-I can't break something like that. It's like he actually understands now that not everyone in this world is out to get him. It same seem crazy, but I'm really happy for you two."

Cassidy smiled and hugged Sodapop tightly. He returned the gesture with a crooked, smug grin of his own.

* * *

><p>The moon hung high in the sky; illuminating East Side with a sort of eerie, horror-movie-type glow. It would have been scary if Cassidy had been walking home alone, but luckily Dally was at her side. He was alert; whipping his head to each little sound and creak they encountered. Soc's came out when night fell, and Dally was ready for anything. He stopped in front of Cassidy's house and sighed quietly with relief.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home, Dally." Cassidy said.

"I heard you and Soda talkin'," He replied, and then smirked, "Did you really mean what you said?"

A warm rush of heat scorched her cheeks. She probably looked redder than a tomato! Cassidy shook her head and leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek lovingly.

"Bye, Dal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH, sorry it was so short! *kicks a can* I just couldn't think of anything else to write! Shame, shame on me. I should be shunned… **


	6. A Million To One

**A/N: This will probably be another short, stupid chapter. **_**Blah**_**. It's ****A Million To One, by Jimmy Charles and The Revelletts.**** I've been super busy lately, so again, I'll probably have at least ONE chapter posted each week. Thanks, and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Ryder finally trusted Cassidy enough to let her drive his truck. It took some time for her to understand the basics again, but everything came to her quickly and soon she was begging to drive everywhere; from places like the grocery store to the Curtis home. Darry once yelled at her for letting Dally persuade into speeding up her normally collected pace, so she had to keep herself collected or she'd lose her freedom privileges.<p>

After speaking to Steve and Sodapop, they helped her into getting a job at the DX for the remainder of the summer. She had weekends off, although the boys didn't. Still, she was driving there to see them since the whole gang usually gathered there on Saturday afternoons. Cassidy approached the DX slowly and pulled into one of the parking spaces, already spotting Two-bit prowling around in the open garage where Soda and Steve worked on cars. Cassidy wasn't that smart when it came to mechanics and technology, so she let them deal with that job.

"Oh, no," She heard Two-bit bark out, "Here comes the loudest and _oldest_ truck known to human history. Check this out, guys."

"Leave the poor truck alone." Cassidy said, but they piled around it and insulted it anyways. Dally wasn't there, but he never did like being at the DX. He told Cass once that all they did was drink, which led up with Two-bit stumbling around and cursing at random people and created a fight, and then ended with the fuzz arriving. Dally may have liked trouble, but he wouldn't tolerate with drunken idiots.

"I think It's time ole'Dally lets you borrow Buck's Thunderbird," Steve said, placing his hands on his hips, "You'd look real tuff in that car, Cassie."

"I'm happy with Ryder's car for now." Cassidy said and chuckled. They retreated from the vehicle and returned to the garage, where the radio was blaring and a half empty cooler of Coca-Cola and beer sat in the corner of the building. Cassidy grabbed a Coke and sat against the hood of the car parked inside. Johnny pulled out a cigarette and offered one to everyone else.

"Want a weed, Cass?" Johnny asked and held out the packet. Cassidy shook her head quickly. Just the thought of smoking another cigarette made her want to gag. Johnny shrugged and stuffed the packet back into his pocket, continuing with the conversation that had begun between the six of them. They were well into a debate when a blue Mustang pulled in to the DX soundlessly. The greasers were too occupied to see.

"Hey, baby," A sudden sneering, twitting voice said behind them, "Haven't seen you in a while."

No. It couldn't be; it couldn't be _him_. Cassidy watched as the others jumped to their feet, tensing roughly in front of her. She turned around slowly and met the eyes of the Soc, the one who had attacked her in the alleyway. Bob was his name. She'd learned it from the others. Supposedly Bob had once scratched Johnny up real bad; so bad that they probably should have taken him to the hospital, but they were all too proud to do something like that.

"Maybe it's because you haven't spent one second away from these filthy greasers," Bob murmured, pausing to stare at each gang member threateningly. Four other Soc's followed close at his heels. They all wore madras shirts, khaki pants and bright sneakers. Cassidy would have laughed at them if they weren't in this type of situation, "But I'm surprised I haven't seen you around West Side. The… grocery store _is_ on our side, remember?"

Cassidy shuddered and was pushed behind Soda, Steve and Two-bit, who were all fuming with their anger. Johnny was prowling a few feet away from them, too afraid to show his face to the man who'd almost kill him. Ponyboy was unsure what to do. Protect Cassidy or comfort Johnny? He decided to root for both, and watched Bob carefully from the corner of his eye while he slung an arm around Johnny's trembling shoulders. Sodapop retorted from his position in front of Cass, "You better watch yourself, Soc, I won't think twice-"

"Oh, you wouldn't do a damn thing. You couldn't hurt a butterfly."

"Want to rethink that, buddy?" Two-bit asked in a thick, demanding voice. He flipped his switchblade into his hand and pointed the razor-sharp tip at the five of them. Bob immediately stepped back and threw his hands up in defeat. He obviously wasn't looking for a good fight.

"Fine, fine, we'll leave," Bob suggested. They retreated back into the Mustang, "I'll see you later, sweetie." Bob yelled before pressing the peddle straight to the floor. The tires left black streaks on the road as they drove onward, calling yips and screams of mental triumph.

Cassidy was still shaken up, though, even after their car had disappeared from sight. She wished Dally had been there. Those Soc's would still be back at the DX, getting their faces kicked in by a few of Tim Shepard's gang.

"You alright, Cassidy?" Steve asked, "What about you, Johnny?"

"I'm okay." Cassidy and Johnny replied at the same moment. Feeling the need to be home, Cassidy hesitated but turned to the others.

"Do you guys want a ride home?" She asked. Ponyboy and Johnny nodded, and gathered there things and had already hopped into the trunk bed before she got a reply from Soda, Steve and Two-bit. They must have felt the same way she did. The others agreed too, and soon Cassidy was driving to the Curtis home with five greasers in her truck. Soda sat beside her in the passenger's seat.

"Those Soc's know better than to do something like that," Soda said after a long silence, "They've been acting up lately. Actually, just a month or two before you got here. I don't know what's up with them. Maybe it's something they ate."

"Of course," Cassidy said sarcastically, "Peas and carrots can do a thing or two your mental hormones."

Sodapop laughed at her joke. The boys stayed at the Curtis home while Cassidy returned to her own house. Ryder was sitting in the living room, asleep. She walked past him quietly and snuggled underneath her warm blankets, and was fast asleep in little than a minute's time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any ups or downs? Lefts or rights? Horizontals or- Yeah, okay, I'm done. REVIEW.**


End file.
